kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
The Timesnatcher
''The Timesnatcher ''is a fan fiction authored by Chris Ganale, as part of the Project Arashi series of works. It is a series of adventures following Chao Lingshen upon her return to the past and then her adventures afterwords through various universes to obtain technology from them that she might be able to use to fend off potential threats to her world. Brief Summary Penance? Perhaps. Selfish lust for adventure? Possibly. A megalomaniacal desire to possess all of the most powerful technologies I can come across for my own sole use? Maybe even seriously. Detailed Summary Prologue Chao introduces us to the premise of the plot. She explains that she has traveled the stars and through time, has seen war and knew from the beginning her actions would make a new world, one where she could vanquish the threat of the Covenant. She goes on to explain that she, upon destroying that threat, believes others would have put down the mantle of the responsibility of protecting the dimension she comes from. She states, quite solidly, that even at the cost of life and sanity, she will protect her time no matter the threat. Definitions As per any time travel setting, some ground rules are required. To begin, a universe'' is the mass collective of planets and lives and dimensions within them. Whereas, dimensions are within universes, and can refer to alternate, pocket or mirror dimensions, or other planes of reality entirely in relation to the universe they are contained within. In all, all dimensions within a universe are related to one another. Lastly, a timeline is the span of events of a particular dimensions (or universe). Often times, key events can cause a branch of a timeline to split off. Branching timelines do not cause new dimensions to form. Universes Visited The following is a list of other universes visited by Chao, arranged in numerical order based on her designations of them: Prime Universe The original universe in which the events of Project: Arashi take place. As it is Chao's home dimension she specifically refers to it as the '''Prime during her travels. Like a majority of the universes that she visits, it is centered around the events of the planet Earth, though it also categorically includes the Mundus Magicus pocket dimension. Universes below are similar to the Prime in that they are all Earth central, or that their primary focus is an alternate evolution or timeline involving the human race on Earth. Chao interchangebly refers to them as dimensions and universes, though the difference is in the fact that a "universe" is self-contained and separate from others, whereas a "dimension" of a specific universe is intrinsically-linked to it, as Mundus Magicus is to the Prime. Universe ??? The PokéFiends universe, wherein the development of evolutionarily spastic creatures known as Pokémon occurs alongside the evolution of humans on a planet known as Earth. Dissimilar to the Earth of the Prime, the planet seems to have formed differently, nearly three times the size of the Prime's own planet. The universe does not seem to have resident Forerunner remains. No numerical designation has yet been determined. Universe 0096 The Universal Century universe, a timeline central around Earth, similar to the Prime Dimension. Like many others, it lacks the tale-tell signs of Forerunners. It instead sees the development of humans as a space faring race and the development of humanity's first space colonies, the conflicts that ensue and the popularity of mobile suit technology that spawns from them. Universes like 0096 in which mobile suit technology becomes commonplace seem to have many fragments, as 0096 is not the only one where mobile suit technology is commonplace. Its designation is based on the Universal Century year in which Chao originally arrived in the timeline. Universe 144 Bravo Fox Dimension The Gundam Build Fighters universe. Its designation refers to the common scale of model, 1/144, in which plastic Gundam model kits (Gunpla) are cast. A dimension wherein the development of magic did not occur, but the discovery of the Plavsky Particle was made in relatively swift time. In addition, universe Bravo Fox appears to be largely in sync with a second parallel dimension known as the Arian dimension. It also seems to share a sub-level connection to Universe 0096 and those sharing its common timeline keystone, as many elements of those dimensions appear as popular culture within Bravo Fox. Arian Dimension The dimension collectively pared with Bravo Fox, the Arian dimension, while never visited by Chao, is known of by key players within Bravo Fox. It appears to be heavily laden with anti-mater particulates, which Arian's close proximity to Bravo Fox causes them to bleed over to the former, thus allowing residents in Bravo Fox to harness them as Plavsky particles. Universe 845 The Attack on Titan universe. A branching timeline from keystone events on Earth and the development of humanity, universe 845 saw the "evolution" of strange beings known as Titans by its residents during the planet timeline's Dark Ages era equivalent and the recession of humanity as a result. Its designation is based on the year 845 in which the Titans breached Wall Maria. Universe 1138 The Star Wars universe, it is one of the few dimensions Chao visited thus far that is not Earth-timeline central, and it instead focuses on the events, locations and timeline of a unnamed galaxy distant from the Milky Way and only rarely referred to as Skyriver. Whether or not humanity on Earth exists in this dimension or whether humanity simply developed in this separate galaxy is questionable and remains unanswered. Its designation is based on 1138 being part of an early George Lucas title which is referenced several times across the various franchise media. This designation is universal, and references both the Galactic Civil War era of the timelines and the Old Republic era. Universe 19:11 Earth Dimension The Heaven's Lost Property dimensions, a set of parallel universes closely bonded with one another. An Earth-central timeline that saw what appears to be the evolution of a new type of human that eventually appeared to evolve with wings. These humans as some point became both technologically advanced beyond that of normal humans and appeared to leave Earth and inhabit their own dimensional offshoot of 19:11 known as Synapse. Eventually the politics and conflicts of Synapse lead to their created beings known as Angeloids returning to the original 19:11 dimension. Its designation is a reference to Revelations 19:11, "with justice, he makes war." Synapse Dimension The home dimension in this universe of the beings known as Angeloids and those beings that oversee them. A sub-reality, it seems that some humans can access the dimension via their dream states. Reception Unknown, the story has not been reviewed. Characters *Mana Tatsumiya Other Characters *Artemis}} Category:Project: Arashi Category:Stories Category:The Real World